What Time Travel Reveals
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: When an old enemy from the past comes back Ben,Gwen,and Kevin must fight against her. But when the fight goes wrong and they end up in the past what will happen. Will it change the future? Or will it bring two people closer together. A Gwevin Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place before season 3, so Kevin is not mutated and everyone looks exactly the same as when Ben 10: Alien Force first started. Ben defeated the Hybrid so they're gone. Also when they go back in time, it is before Gwen gets her 'magic' powers._

_Please Enjoy!!! _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Things were finally peaceful again in Bellwood. The Hybrid and DNAliens were gone and the Earth was safe. Grandpa Max was back and had his hands full training his new team of rookie plumbers. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin still went out on missions, but not as much, only when some stupid alien or creature or human thought that they could take them all on. Other then that it looked like they could go on and live their lives, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Hey Kevin, don't you ever get tried working on that car of yours?" Ben suddenly asked from his seat in the garage. All three of them were all together in the garage where Kevin always worked on his car. Kevin under his car adding some new part to it, Gwen was inside of the car reading a book while she waited for him to tell her to turn it on and find out if his new toy worked with his car, and Ben…was sitting in a chair at the corner of the room, and was very bored.

Sliding out from under his car, Kevin looked at Ben for second before going back under. "Nope." He simply said.

Ben sighed to himself. "Gwen, I know you get tried of Kevin always working on his car." He looked to his cousin hoping to at least start up a conversation. He really needed to do something, with Julie out of town and no DNAliens to fight; he didn't have anything to do.

Gwen turned a page from her book and smiled. "I don't mind it. I actually like it, it feels nice and peaceful." She told her cousin. Maybe before she would have been annoyed but after being with Kevin with so long, she got to him and his car and she enjoyed t now.

Kevin slide fully out from under his car and was smiling. He heard what Gwen said and he was happy. He knew that most girls would have been bored but that's what made Gwen so great. She enjoyed what he did and being around him, he had to admit, he felt very happy with the way his life was going.

"Ok Gwen, you can go ahead and start it up.' He said wiping his hands clean of the grease and oil. He didn't want to get his car dirty or gross out Gwen, just I case they went out together. Ever since they went to the auto show the two of them have been hanging out together a lot more. He wasn't sure if they were officially dating but he didn't want to complain. He was finally happy and he didn't want to mess this up.

Gwen nodded her head and turned the key and started up the car. It roared and came to life, the buttons and lights turned on and the car was running smoothly. Kevin opened up the car door and looked inside, everything seemed in order and working properly. "Alright, it looks like things are working good." He spoke. He smiled down at Gwen, who was smiling right back, she was happy for him. They both kept on smiling, completely forgetting about Ben.

"Hey." Kevin suddenly said.

"Hi." Gwen replied back. She felt like she was in a trance.

"Since everything is done, you wanna go and get a burger?" He asked her hopeful. He suddenly had a strange desire to be alone with her.

"Sure. I'd like that." She brushed hair out of her hairs and could feel herself blushing, but she never broke eye contact.

"Great." Kevin said.

"Great." Gwen repeated.

"Great, so where we going?" Ben asked walking up from behind Kevin.

Both teens broke eye contact from each other and turned to glare at Ben.

"What? I'm hungry and I could really go for a smoothie." He said holding his stomach.

Gwen sighed and crossed her arms, moving into the passenger's seat, she was not happy with the way thing were going. Kevin saw this and grunted before turning to Ben and walked up in front of him. He stood a head taller then him and glared down. "What is your problem?" He finally asked.

"My problem is I'm hungry and am in need of food." Ben answered not seeing the problem.

'Say Ben, why don't you go and get a smoothie by yourself? And leave me and Gwen _alone._" He told him. He looked down at his old enemy and hoped that he would get the hint.

Ben looked at Kevin for a minute before answer. "Why would I do that, when I can just go with you guys?" He replied walking away from Kevin and got into the backseat. Kevin got in soon after and slammed the door shut. Ben winced at the force and wondered what his problem was? "Well let's go. Come on, it's always better to eat out when there are other people with you." He added.

"Sure." Gwen glared out the window.

"Whatever." Kevin started the car and gave Ben one last glare from the review mirror before driving off.

They drove for a few minutes but slower then necessary. Kevin wanted to get back at Ben for ruining his chances of being alone with Gwen, and this seemed like the best way as of now.

From the back, Ben kept moving around, he wanted to be there already. "Come on, I know this thing can go a lot faster then this. Give it more gas Kevin, by the time we get there the place will be closed already." Ben said. He still didn't understand what was wrong with Kevin today.

Kevin smirked to himself and looked at Ben in the review mirror. "Aw. Now wouldn't that be just a darn shame." Gwen giggled from her seat and gave a small smile towards Kevin. She knew what he was doing, and although it was really immature she was happy nonetheless.

Ben was just about to open his mouth again, when suddenly a loud and annoying beeping went off. All three stiffened up and knew what was happening. Something was attacking the city and they had to stop it. Kevin was just about to drive off when they were finally pulling up to Mr. Smoothie.

"Well would you look at that. And we were almost there too. Oh well." Kevin stepped on the gas and drove away, fast.

Ben saw the smoothie and said and was not happy. "No wait, Kevin. Why don't we make a quick stop first? I can' go into a fight without at least a drop of Mr. Smoothie." He tried.

Kevin just smirked. "Deal with it." He drove right past Mr. Smoothie and headed to where the fight was.

Gwen took out her badge and turned it on to see where exactly they had to go and how many they needed to fight. "It looks like there's only one of them and they're at the park." Kevin nodded his head and drove even faster. They reached the park in a matter of minutes.

They all got out and looked around. "You can get us to the park in under five minutes but not to Mr. Smoothie?!" Ben looked at Kevin who gave a halfhearted smile. "What can I say; I'm having a weird day."

"Hey guys!" Gwen called to tell. They ran to her and saw her standing out in the middle of a deserted park.

"What's up?" Ben asked getting the Omnitrix ready for battle.

"Look at the ground." She pointed to a big hole that was at least a few feet deep.

"Big hole." Kevin said not really seeing the big deal. "You think whatever caused this is down there?'

Ben gave the hole another look before going down on his knees for another look. "I don't think so. This seems more like a blast rather then a dig, and look around the edges. They're all melted like they were burnt."

"Well-Well, looks who's all grown up." A voice suddenly spoke out.

All three got closer and looked around for the owner of the voice. Ben had his watch ready to go, Kevin already absorbed some metal from a pipe that was sticking up, and Gwen had her powers ready too.

"Who are you?" She asked looking around.

Suddenly a big purple wind came and knocked all three of them down to the ground, hard.

"Ah, don't tell me you don't remember me." As the dust cleared a figure of that if a woman walked towards them. "Because I remember you."

"Now way!" Gwen gasped at who she saw standing before them.

"But how…?!" Ben couldn't believe it.

"Um…"Kevin was confused. "I take it you guys know her."

Gwen answered him. "Charmcaster!?"

Yes, it was Charmcaster the evil witch that Ben and Gwen defeated back when they were ten.

"Who?" Kevin asked wondering who this girl was.

"Charmcaster, she's a villain that we use to fight back when we I first had the Omnitrix." Ben said.

"She's an evil witch who uses a book of spells for attacks and has a magic bag that conjures up magical explosives and other weapons." Gwen finished. She glared at her old enemy.

"Magic? Didn't I tell you before that there's no such thing as magic." Kevin stood up along with Gwen and Ben. He wondered why she would still believe in magic when she knew her powers are alien.

"You might want to tell that to her." Ben said readying the Omnitrix. He slammed it down and transformed. "Spidermonkey!!!"

"Would you look at that? Seems mister Ben 10 has some new tricks up his sleeve." Charmcaster taunted them. "But you what…"Her hands started to glow a dark purple. "…So do I!" She threw a big bolt of dark purple energy at all three.

All of them dodged and got ready to fight, Spidermonkey went first. He ran at Charmcaster trying to land a hit on the witch, but a clack force field was keeping him from doing so.

"Really, is that all you can do?" She took down the force field and taunted Spidermonkey.

Grunting Spidermonkey jumped in the air and shoot at the witch with his webs. He thought for sure that this would slow her down.

Smirking to herself, Charmcaster disappeared along with the web.

Landing on the ground Spidermonkey looked all around for her. "Where did she…!" Before he could even finish he was attack from the back. His own webs came and wrapped themselves around his body and pinned him to the ground.

"And there goes the great Ben 10." Charmcaster stood over him.

"Hey lady!" Kevin came up behind and aimed to punch her in the face but she disappeared before he could make contact.

"Over here." She was behind him. "Now here." On his left. "This way." His right. "Seriously if you're not going to even try, don't waste my time." Kevin looked all around but didn't see her.

"Up here." Looking up he saw a big ball of purple and black power coming right at him.

He gasped looking up, he couldn't move out of the way. He covered his head with his arms and waited for the impact.

_BOOM!_

He heard the explosion but didn't feel the blast. Lifting his arms, he opened his eyes to see himself inside a pinkish shield. He turned his head to Gwen, who was protecting him with her Anodite powers.

"Well-Well, it seems the little princess has learned some new tricks." Charmcaster appeared just a foot away from Gwen. "But don't forget, just because you have some new powers, doesn't mean you can defeat me. You're not the only one who changed over these years." Gwen knew she was right. Charmcaster was nothing like the way she use to be, and that was in both powers and appearance.

She looked different from before. Now her silver hair with black highlights, was tied in a bun up top but had some hair down that reached her back. A purple neo vest with a black tank top underneath. Long dark purple pants with black flames on the sides and black boots that held skulls on them. She had two tattoos on both of her arms and a black and silver cross chocked around her neck. Black gloves with her fingers out and uncovered and a red bracelet around her wrist. Her bag full of magical objects was now around her hip and was just a plane black square bag. Only instead of one she had two bags.

"Let's she what you can do, without my book of spells." She said to Gwen getting ready to fight.

"I can do so much more without, your stupid magic." Gwen shouted. She ran at Charmcaster and started to attack. She used very attack she could think of and Charmcaster was blocking them all. Both girls would attack only to have their attacks blocked by the other.

"Hmm. It looks like you got a little bit stronger. This should be fun." She ran at Gwen ready to get her revenge.

Watching the fight Kevin finally remembered Ben and went to go free him. He pulled at the web and broke it, freeing Spidermonkey. "Thanks." He sad before turning back into Ben.

"Why'd you turn Back? We have to help Gwen!" Kevin turned back around to help Gwen, but Ben stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. This is Gwen's fight. Back when we were kids, Gwen got a hold of Charmcaster's spell book and was able to use her own spells against her and fight. The two of them are old enemies just like you and I use to be." He explained to Kevin.

"So how come I never heard of this chick before?" He wanted to know why they never told him, why Gwen never told him.

"I guess because we never expected her to come back. Besides we didn't want to the past back up anymore. I mean its all ancient history." He looked over Kevin's shoulder and saw the fight going on. "Or at least, it's supposed to be." He added.

The two girls continued o fight on, neither of them wanted to admit defeat to the other. This was a grudge match between two old enemies, and it was not about to end so soon.

"Try this on for size!" Charmcaster yelled. She took in a deep breath and chanted in a language that Gwen didn't understand. She put her two hands near the other and a ball of red energy began to form. She chuckled evilly and threw it at Gwen.

Gwen saw this and instantly put up a shield around her. The red ball hit and it was breaking the shield. Gwen tried as hard as she could to keep the shield going but the red ball was to strong and her shield broke and she was sent flying.

"Argh!" She hit the ground hard and was having a hard time getting up.

"Now we end this." Charmcaster was floating above Gwen and pulled out a dagger from her magic bag.

"Gwen!" Kevin couldn't stand still anymore. Gwen was in trouble and he had to help her. He ran at Charmcaster and before she could react, his fist made contact with her face and sent her flying.

"Urgh." Gwen moaned holding her head. "K-Kevin?" She asked opening one eyes. Her head really hurt.

"Gwen." He knelt down to her and took her in his arm. He looked her over and was happy to see that there was no real damage other then her pride. He turned his gaze to Charmcaster and glared. How dare she hurt Gwen. "You're gonna pay for that." He growled.

"Same goes for you for hitting my face. Didn't you're mother teach you that it's not right to hit girls?" She put her hands on her hips and glared right back.

Kevin put Gwen down near his car and absorbed the metal from his car. "…No." He ran at her again and almost hit her again but she moved away before he could. He kept attacking her and she kept dodging his fists but just barely.

Finally she got annoyed with this. "Enough!" She blew his away with a white beam and he landed next to Gwen. Ben came running up to his friends and was just about to transform again, but Charmcaster stopped him.

"Sorry Ben, but you're not gonna be transforming for a while now." She started to chant again and the wind started to flow violating around them all. She floated in the air and her hands began to glow a bright blue. "Say goodbye to this place Ben Tennyson." She laughed maniacally and shot at all three of them with her magic.

Gwen seeing this reacted just in time and put up a shield around them and the car.

"Urgh!" This attack was much more powerful then the other ones.

"Gwen!" Kevin wanted to help her but he didn't know how. What could he do? His powers wouldn't help them in a situation like this.

"Urgh. Give it up, girl. I'm much more stronger then you are. You can't win." Charmcaster shouted adding more power to her attack.

Gwen was having a hard time keeping up the shield but she was not going to let this evil woman hurt her friends. "You don't know what I can do." She said before she focused and started to dram the mana that was around her. She could feel her strength and power increase.

"Urgh!!" Both girls were giving it there all, they wanted to defeat the other no matter what.

Ben was the first one to notice what was happening around them. "Gwen stop! Look!" But she didn't listen; Gwen was to busy focusing on what Charmcaster was doing and how to defeat her.

"Kevin, you have to help me stop them." Ben turned to Kevin.

"Yeah, I know." Kevin sad ready to make a move. He was just about to step out of the shield but Ben stopped him.

"No don't." Ben pulled him back.

"What are you…" Ben pointed to what was happening around outside the shield. The ground was collapsing, trees were falling down and everything was shaking. "Oh. I see now." Kevin gulped.

"We have to stop them, if we don't they'll end u destroying everything." Ben said.

"Yeah, but how?" Kevin asked the same question that Ben was asking himself. He didn't know how but he knew that he needed to do something.

"Maybe….!" But he didn't get to finish, the ground around them started to shake violently. Both Gwen and Charmcaster felt this and stopped their attacks to see what was going on.

"What-What's going on?!" Gwen asked trying to keep her balance.

"That's what we want to know." Kevin said leaning up against his car.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and the grounds shaking stared to get worse. When it seemed like nothing else could go wrong it all stopped. The wind, the ground, everything.

Kevin was the first to speak. "Just what was…!?"

The ground around them all opened up and sucked them all in. But instead of falling into the Earth, all four of them were falling through a blue hole that was sending them somewhere. The only question was where. Or maybe it should be, when.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was hot, the ground was hard, and their bodies hurt. No one how long they had been there or how they even got there. They looked for an answer but it didn't come.

"Urgh." Ben Tennyson got up off the ground and held his head in his hand. He had a major headache. "Urh…what-what happened?" He looked around him and didn't recognize anything.

"Kevin! Gwen!" He called out to his friends.

"Over here!" He heard a shout and ran towards them. He wasn't to far from and soon enough saw Kevin standing next to his car, holding a passed out Gwen in his arms.

Ben stopped running once he right in front of him. "Is she ok?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, she's just exhausted. She used up a lot of her powers when she was fighting that woman." He explained to Ben. He looked down at Gwen and you could tell he was worried.

"We need to get her help." Ben said.

Kevin agreed with him. "Yeah, but the only problem is, where are we?" He asked looking all around them.

They were no longer in Bellwood; instead they were out on the side of a road, no cars were coming so they didn't have to worry about starting an accident.

Ben turned around trying to see if they were near a town or something. "Hey look." "I can see a town up ahead. It can't be more then about three miles and there has to be a doctor in there that can help Gwen." He said.

Kevin just shrugged but lightly. He wanted to let Gwen sleep and regain her energy. "If you say so." He walked to his car, opened up the passenger's seat and put Gwen down very gently. After buckling her in he brushed some hair out of her face and closed the door.

He walked over to the driver side but stopped when he finally noticed that Ben hadn't moved from where he stood. "Something the matter?" He asked wondering if he should absorb some metal.

Ben waited before answering. "Kind of. I can't explain it, but…I don't know. I feel like this place is familiar somehow. You know, like I've been to this place before." He explained or at least tried to.

"What do ya mean?" Kevin asked walking over to Ben. He glanced back at Gwen to make sure that she was ok. He looked up over at the windmills and got a chill down his back.

"You ok?" Ben saw him shake a little.

"Yeah, just a chill going down my back." He shook off the chill wondering why it happened. It wasn't cold out; in fact it was actually really nice out. "So, you got any idea on where we are?" He asked.

"Not really. Like I said, I feel like I've been here before but I can't exactly remember where." Ben scratched the back of his head trying hard to remember.

"Maybe you came here with Max? I mean didn't he use to take you and Gwen all over the world when you guys were on summer break?" Kevin suggested.

Ben thought about it for a minute. "Maybe you're right. After I got the Omnitrix, it sort of became a tradition for us to travel the world." He told him. That had to be it; they must have come here one time when Grandpa Max would take them all around the world.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. Now let's get going, we have to help Gwen and figure out where we are and how we're suppose to get home." Kevin said turning back and walked to his car. He didn't feel right leaving Gwen all alone when she can't defend herself.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ben finally admitted walking back to the car as well. But if that was the case why did he feel like there was something else. Why didn't that answer feel right to him? "I guess I'll find out sooner or later." He muttered to himself getting in the back seat and buckled up.

Kevin got in soon after and started the car and drove off onto the road. Traffic was very light considering there were no other cars around them so it didn't matter how fast he was going. Well not to Kevin but to Ben it did.

"Slow down Kevin. You're gonna drive us into something." Ben said leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah right. Do you see anything that I can drive into?" Kevin asked looking at the opened road in front of them.

"Well still…!" Ben didn't know what else to say. "Just be careful."

"Aye Aye Captain." Kevin smirked at Ben and drove even faster. He wanted to get into town already and help Gwen.

Ben, feeling the car go faster crossed his arms and glared at the back of Kevin's head. He turned his attention to the window and looked out, trying to remember where they where. Everything around them looked familiar but he still couldn't place it in his mind. He sighed to himself ready to take a quick nap when he heard something.

"Wait. Kevin stop!" Ben told him.

Kevin just sighed to himself not stopping the car. "Why should I now?"

"Gwen's waking up." Once the words left Ben's mouth, Kevin stopped the car immediately and turned towards Gwen, who was waking up.

"Gwen?" He asked hopeful. Ben was looking at her from his seat hoping that she ok.

"Hmm…Urgh! Wha…?" Gwen opened her eyes but closed them immediately because of the blinding light. She blinked a few times getting use to the light that was around her. "Whoa. Well now I have a major headache." She grunted out her head in her hands.

"Gwen! You're alright." Kevin moved to hug her but remembered that Ben was still in the car with them. He moved away and looked out the driver's side window. "I mean, it's good that you're ok." He was blushing and they all new it.

Ben shook his head at Kevin and smiled. "How you feeling?" He asked his cousin.

Gwen moved around to stretch out her sore muscles. "I'm ok, just a little tried that's all." She answered honestly. She felt ok but she felt really tried, fighting Charmcaster really took a number on her.

Kevin finally after taking a few deep breaths, he turned back around to face Gwen. "Come on; let's get you to a town so you can get something to eat and regain some energy." He said restarting up the car.

Gwen smiled and nodded her head, she was happy that she could take it easy, if only for a little while.

They finally arrived into town and were crossing over on a bridge when Ben finally remembered where they were. "Where's at Niagara Falls!" He said looking out the window.

"Oh yeah." Gwen opened up her window. "Grandpa Max, use to take us here almost every summer." She looked out at the window and let all the memories that she made here come back.

"Cool, since you guys know you're way around here, mind pointing me in the faster direction to the nearest fast food place?" Kevin asked them.

Ben answered. "Sure. Once we're off the bridge, you have to make a left and then…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kevin stopped his car once they all heard the scream. They all got out and looked to see where the scream was coming from.

"Look!" Gwen pointed at a lifted that was getting ready to fall. "There are people on that thing."

"Ben!" Kevin absorb the metal from the ground and looked towards Ben.

"Already on it." Ben slammed down on the watch and transformed. "Jetray!" He flew right off to go and save the people on the lift.

"Come on." Gwen used her powers to create a square disk to carry them across.

Kevin looked at Gwen. "You sure you can handle this?" He asked her. He didn't want her to exhaust herself anymore then she already was.

"I'm sure. I have enough power in me to do this." She told him. Kevin gave her one last look over before stepping on the disk and let Gwen carry them across.

Ben was already half way there when he looked down and saw three people fighting on what looked to be a steel raft or something.

"AHHHHHH!" He turned his attention back and saw that the lift was now falling. He flew faster and caught the people just in time before it flew into the water. He held them both by his feet and looked down at them.

"Don't worry. You're safe now…whoa!" He looked down at the people he was holding just as they looked up at him.

"Ben?"

"Now way." What or rather who Ben was holding was Gwen and Grandpa Max, but it was them from five years ago.

"How…when could you turn into this alien?" Gwen asked looked up at the new alien form of her cousin.

"Well I…" Ben tried to think of something to say but couldn't.

"Hey." All three turned to look and saw Stinkfly right in front of them.

"Two Bens?" Gwen looked back and forth between the two.

"Ben!" Gwen and came up near them and gasped at who Jetray was holding.

"Whoa." Kevin couldn't believe it and neither could Gwen.

"That's what I said." Jetray replied looking up at his friends.

"Gwen? Is that you?" Grandpa Max looked up at the girl who looked like the older version of Gwen.

"Grandpa." Gwen looked down at her grandpa and her ten year old self. "Where are we?" She finally asked.

"I think we're in the past." Kevin finally said.

"The past?" Jetray looked up at Kevin. "What do you mean?"

"I think during the fight, in stead of just being transported to another part of the world, we got sent back in time instead, to the past." He told them. It was the only thing that made sense, how else could they explain why there were two mini versions of Gwen and Ben.

"Um…excuse me." Stinkfly spoke up. "Do you mind telling me who you guys are and what's going on?"

All three teens looked at each other wondering what they should say.

"Well…" Kevin started but didn't finish.

"Argh! You're mine now, Tennyson!" Suddenly a big creature came and pulled down Stinkfly.

"Ben!" Both of the Gwens shouted down.

The teenage Gwen made a move to do something but Kevin stopped her. "What? We have to help Ben."

"Gwen…it's me." He said softly looking down at the creature that use to be him.

Gwen looked down too and gasped. He was right; it was the old mutated Kevin that they use to fight. "You're right. And Vilgax is down there too."

"I think I know why Ben said this place seemed familiar to him." He told her. This was the day that he and Vilgax attacked Ben but failed and got stuck in the Null Void.

"Ben!" The ten year old Gwen shouted as she watched her cousin fight off two of his strongest enemies. She began to struggle to get free. "Let me go. If you're not going to help, then just go away." She keep trying to get out of Jetray's grip.

Jetray struggled to keep a hold on her. "You know, I like you better when you're all grown up. " He flew them down to the ground and released them. "Wait here." He flew back up to where his friends where. "You guys keep and eye on them, I'll handle Vilgax and…" He stopped himself before he could say it. He knew who he had to fight but was worried about what it might do to the Kevin that he knew.

Kevin seeing that he was worried just sighed. "Go ahead Ben. I know what you have to do." He told him. He didn't like it but he knew that it had to be done.

Jetray didn't say anything; he just flew down and went straight for Vilgax. He fried at him with blasts from both his eyes and tail. He then went in and attacked him using his body and sent Vilgax flying into the water and heading downstream. Satisfied with himself he turned back around only to get hit in the face by a diamond hard fist.

"Ha! Take that." The mutated Kevin laughed at him. "I don't know who you are, but you're in my way, and I always make sure to get rid of things that are in my way." He turned back around to Stinkfly who was coming at him. He moved out of the way and grabbed him by his wings and slammed him to the ground and stepped on him.

"Ha. Now it's time for you to get squashed just like the bug that you are." He laughed once again.

Jetray got up and looked at the old Kevin and Stinkfly. Not happy with what he saw he decided it was time for a change.

"Humongousuar!" He shouted out and ran at Kevin 11. He punched him in the face just he did to him. He grabbed him by one of his arms and threw him into the water, sending him down the same path as Vilgax.

Stinkfly was just getting up when a shadow was hanging over him. "You ok?" Looking up at Humongousuar, Stinkfly could only nod. "I guess so." He started to stand up on his legs. "Thanks for the help, but who are you anyways?" He asked him.

Humongousuar tensed up thinking about his answer. "Well…" But he didn't answer. Because he was Humongousuar his weight was too great for the little steel raft thing, so they fell off and into the water.

Both boys transformed back into their human forms and tried to swim to shore. The current was strong and it seemed almost impossible but suddenly they were lifted up out of the water and landed on the ground.

"Thanks Gwen." Ben thanked his cousin and was happy that she used her powers.

"Whoa! You're me!" The ten year old Ben looked up his older self. "Cool!" He was happy with what he saw.

"And you're me." The ten year old Gwen walked up to her older self. "Wow. I grow up to be very cool looking, but there wasn't any doubt." She smiled crossing her arms. Like her cousin she was happy with what she saw.

Grandpa Max walked up to the two older versions of his two grandkids and smiled. He was happy that they grew up to be healthy and strong kids. He then turned his attention to Kevin. "And who might you be?"

Kevin looked at the Ben and Gwen that he knew and waited for them to tell him if it was alright for him to change. Ben gave him the thumbs up and said that is was ok, Gwen agreed with him. She walked up to him and took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. You can show them who you are, you have nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled up at him still holding his hand.

Kevin smiled back at her before he transform back into his normal human self and faced everyone.

"Kevin!?!" Both the ten year old gasped at him. "Why is he here? And why is Gwen holding his hand?!" He shouted asking what was going on.

Both Gwen and Kevin saw that they were still holding hands and immediately let go and started blushing.

"Oh, sorry." Gwen wasn't looking at him.

Kevin just made a light chuckle sound. "No problem." His hands were in his pockets.

Grandpa Max saw the moment between the two teenagers and raised one eye brow. "Ok, before this gets out of control, will someone please explain what is going on?" He looked to Ben.

Teenage Ben was about to open his mouth but his younger self stopped him. "There's nothing to explain. All you need to know Grandpa is that I'm going to kick Kevin's butt." He set his watch ready. "Going HeatBlast!" He almost slammed down on the watch but the older Gwen stopped him.

"Ben calm yourself down. We don't need him to attack Kevin." She said releasing her cousin's younger self.

"Why are you defending him? Kevin is evil, he's one of the bad guys, and we're supposed to stop him." Ben looked to his older self hoping for some back or an explanation.

Ben just down at his younger self. "Well maybe in this time period but where we come from, Kevin isn't like that anymore. He's change and has helped us out a lot." He explained to them all.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ben didn't believe what his future self was saying. How could he trust Kevin, the same Kevin that had just attacked them all a minute ago.

Max once again stepped in to try and stop a fight that he knew was going to be coming up. He put a hand on both Ben's shoulders and smiled at them both.

"Now I know this is confusing so why don't we all go back to the rust bucket and talk this out calmly and try and figure out what we're going to do." He suggested to them all and they all seemed to agree. All six of them left to go back to the road when Ben and Gwen saw Kevin's car.

"Cool!" Both ten year olds ran to check out the car, they were very impress by it.

"That's a nice looking ride you've got there, son." Max said looking at the car as well. "Of course it can't compete with the rust bucket."

"Thanks." Kevin said getting into the drive's seat. He opened his window up and looked at Max. "And, you be surprised how similar this is with the rust bucket." Max wondered what he meant by that.

Gwen giggled at what happened and got into the passenger's seat. She turned towards Kevin and smiled. "It looks like thanks to you car, they all lightened up." He nodded with a smile on his face.

Ben came up to his two friends and stuck his head in the window. "Hey, if you guys don't mind I think I'll ride with grandpa. It's been way to long since I've ridden in the rust bucket." He told them.

"Ok." Gwen said. She didn't want to show it to much but she was happy. It would just be her and Kevin alone together.

Kevin was happy himself. Ben ruined his chances of being alone with Gwen the last time, but it seemed that fate was granting him another chance. "No problem. You should go and enjoy yourself, Ben. And don't worry, we'll be fine." He put the windows up before Ben could say anything else.

Ben a little surprised by how fast the windows went up and shrugged to himself. Kevin was in a weird mood today. He walked towards the rust bucket and got in. He sat down on the chair and his younger self and Gwen sat directly across the table from him.

Max was in the driver's seat and started the car; he singled for Kevin to follow him. Soon enough both cars drove off to the camp site where they would discuss their situation.

Inside of the rust bucket, Ben was explaining to his ten year old self all about his new Omnitrix and the new aliens that he has.

"…And that's how we defeated the Hybrid and DNAliens." He finished explaining all about the future battles and aliens that he had faced.

"Whoa. I am so cool!" Ben shouted throwing his fist up in the air.

"And I have alien powers that come from my grandmother?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded his head saying yes. "Cool."

"Grandpa did you know that grandma was an alien?" Ben asked his grandpa. He wanted to know everything he could know.

Grandpa Max kept his eyes on the road but looked at his grandkids in the rearview mirror. He chuckled. "You guys would be surprise with what I know."

Confused by what his grandpa said Ben turned back to his future self. "So tell me, what's the deal with Kevin? I thought he was evil."

Ben thought about his answer before he spoke. "Well, he was but after we met up with him again and he joined the team he started to become good and help us out a lot. It's only because of him and Gwen that I was able to stop the Hybrid." He told them hoping it would help them understand more about the Kevin that he knew.

"Well I still don't believe it." Ben told his future self.

Ben laughed at himself. "Gwen's right, I really was stubborn when I was ten."

Both kids froze and looked at Ben. "What?" He asked wondering why they were looking at him.

"Did you just admit that I was right about something?"

"Did you just say that miss dweeb here was right?!"

He finally saw the problem and started to laugh again. "Well yeah. I mean Gwen and I have gotten a lot closer and we don't fight as much as we use to." He told them all.

"Hmm. So that mean's I'll at least have one thing to look forward to in my future." Max commented from his seat up front.

The past Ben shot a glance at Gwen before he turned back to his future self. "Ok, so I get along with this dweeb now, what about Kevin? What are we like best friends or something?"

"Well I wouldn't say best friends. We are friends, in a way I guess. We still fight but nothing like you guys are doing now. In fact if it wasn't for Gwen, we'd probably fight a lot more." He said looking out the window in the back and saw the green car that was following them. "Heck if Gwen wasn't here then Kevin probably wouldn't have joined the team." He mumbled the last part but they still heard him.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked him.

Ben tensed up. He didn't know if he should tell them about that, since he wasn't even sure about it himself.

The younger Ben spoke next. "Yeah, you're making it sound like Kevin has a crush on Gwen or something." His eyes widen for about a second before a big grin overtook his face. "That's it! Kevin has a crush on Gwen!" He turned and pointed at his cousin.

"What!? No way, that is so not what he said dweeb." Gwen crossed her arms denying it. "You're just jumping to stupid conclusions again."

"I am not. And you know what else, I bet you like him too in the future. That's why your future self was holding his hand!" Ben kept making fun of his cousin. He was having a lot of fun with this new info.

"He does no!" Gwen shouted.

"Does too."

"Does not."

Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Hey!" Max yelled from his seat. "Calm down you two. I don't need you guys fighting, when Vilgax and Kevin could come back at any time and attack us again." He told them firmly.

"Sorry grandpa." Both ten year olds said.

Ben looked back up at himself. "So does? Does Kevin like Gwen in the future?"

Gwen growled at her cousin. "Would you stop asking that!" it was more of a demand rather then a question.

"Aw, is Gwen afraid to find out that she loves Kevin in the future?" Ben was talking in a puppy dog voice trying to make it sound cute but all it was doing was annoy Gwen.

"Shut Up!" She shouted at him and hit him on the head.

"Hey!" Ben rubbed his head.

Ben watching all of this sighed to himself. He had to admit he was happy that he and Gwen didn't fight like this anymore, it was really embarrassing. He finally decided that he should answer them before they started to fight again.

"Ok, listen." He had their attention. "A lot has changed from what you guys have seen and come to know. One of those things is Kevin. In our future we all work together and have a very close relationship. And I know this is confusing but trust m, you'll get use to it. After all you're going to be living that future." He told them getting up to move up front and sit next to Max.

Max still driving smiled at Ben and was happy to see how much he has grown. "You really have grown up, Ben. I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before." He told him.

"Yeah well, you kind of just get use to it. Besides I learned a lot from you grandpa so you shouldn't be too surprised." He told him.

Max shot Ben a quick glance before looking at the two kids in the back. They were busy fighting about something once again, so they couldn't heat what they were talking about.

"So tell me Ben, does Kevin really like Gwen?  
Ben let out a laugh. "Oh yeah. Big time. And the same goes for Gwen." He told him.

"Well it looks like things really have changed for you all." He said pulling off the road and onto the campsite where he could park his RV with all the other ones.

"Grandpa, you have no idea." Ben told him.

_Meanwhile…_

While Ben and everyone else were having a good time, Vilgax and Kevin washed up onto shore and they were mad.

"Urgh!" Kevin punched the ground. "Just who the heck was that freak!?" He shouted out.

Vilgax stood up and remembered the red creature that had attacked him. "I would seem that somehow there is another being which posses the Omnitrix." He said wondering about this new Omnitrix.

"So your saying that there's another person running out there with a watch just like the one that squirt Ben has?" Kevin asked now standing up.

"It would seem that way." Vilgax said looking up towards the night sky.

"So now what do we do? Do we go after this guy's watch or Ben?" Kevin asked him. He was itching to get another chance at the guy. He would show him that you don't mess with Kevin 11.

"Not yet." Vilgax finally said. "We stick to the original plan and get Ben Tennyson and remove his Omnitrix. Besides I have a feeling this person with the other Omnitrix will be with Ben Tennyson." He added thinking about another way to remove this Omnitrix and what he would do to this other person that has it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(A/N: Next chapter starts off with Gwen and Kevin alone in the car together. Check out and see what happens next.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Things couldn't get anymore awkward then it already was. They only just started driving and there was already enough tension in here that it would make even Vilgax shudder. Neither Kevin nor Gwen knew what to say to each other at this point. It's strange how before they wanted to be alone so badly but now that they are, they couldn't think of anything to say.

They did try but the replies usually ended very quickly and it didn't help that they had a lot on their minds. After all they did just time travel into the past, a past most would like to forget.

Kevin's mind was going into overtime. Here he was, finally alone with the only girl who actually cares for him, and all he can think about is his messed up past. Why did he have to be taken back to this time period? Why? He's tried so hard to forget about that. That time when he was a monster on not only the inside but now the outside.

He hated how his life was always bittersweet. Whenever he think he's found something good in his like, it suddenly turns sour. Why couldn't he just enjoy life for once in his life? Why is it that Ben who always has the fate of the world on his shoulders, still gets to enjoy his life? Why only him? When will it ever be his turn?

"Kevin?" A warm hand and a soothing voice cleared all dark thoughts that were invading his mind.

"Huh?" He reacted slowly. He made a quick glance at Gwen before turning back to the road and onto the rust bucket.

"Are you ok? You got really quiet for a minute there?" Gwen said not moving her hand from his shoulder. "Is everything alright?" She was trying to tell him that he could trust her with whatever it was that was bothering her.

Kevin didn't know what to say. He knew he could never lie to her, not only because she could always tell when he did, but mostly because he didn't want to lose her trust. It was her trust in him that matter the most. "Yeah, more or less." He finally said. It wasn't a total lie but it also wasn't the truth.

Gwen knew why he was so distracted. Seeing his old self had to have brought on so many terrible memories. "If you want, we can pull over and maybe get a bite to eat? I remember where the RV is going, so we don't have to keep following grandpa." She told him

Kevin understood her hidden meaning in her offer to stop and eat. She was really asking if he wanted to stop and talk with her before they stopped with everyone. "Thanks, but I'm good." He turned her offer down with a smile. Besides I'm sure that everyone in that old bucket of bolts would flip out if we stopped following them." Even if he did turn down her offer he still appreciated it.

Gwen couldn't help but smile back and took back her hand. "Ok, if you say so. But let me know if you want to go out and get a burger or anything at all later." She added putting her hands in her lap.

"Nah, I think I'll be good." He told her really meaning it. He was pretty sure that he would be ok, and if he wasn't he could always just go for a little drive.

"You say that now but trust me; once dinner time comes you'll be practically running back to your car." She told him. If there was one thing that made the summer memorable other then the Omnitirx was grandpa Max's cooking.

Kevin raised one eye brow and wondered what she meant by that. "Just wait and see." She told him. She knew what he was thinking and knew that once dinner came they would so be sneaking away to get some real food.

They drove on for a few more minutes in silences before both Gwen and Kevin sneezed at the same time.

"Urgh." Kevin grunted inching his nose with one hand. "Wonder if I'm getting a cold?" He muttered out loud.

"Doubt it." Gwen replied having heard him. "I think someone is talking about us." She told him eyeing the rust bucket. She had a pretty good idea of who it was and what they were discussing.

"What do you mean? How does sneezing prove that someone is talking about you and me?" He asked her? He didn't understand what she meant by that? Does that mean that every time he sneezes someone is talking about him? Well he wouldn't doubt with his record, but it still didn't make sense.

Gwen turned her head a little so she could explain better. "Well they say that when you suddenly sneeze once and you don't even feel it coming, it means that someone is talking about you." She said. "I know it sounds a little weird but in some occasions it's true." She added remembering a few times when someone, namely Ben, was talking about her.

Kevin took in the information and processed it. In a way it sort of made sense but it still sounded fake to him. "If you say so." He shrugged his shoulders and looked in the back mirror of the rust bucket. For a second he caught a glance of Ben looking back at them. "So…who do you think is talking about us?"

Gwen was looking at the rust bucket too and also saw Ben looking at them. "I'll give you a clue." She was still looking.

"Ben." Both said.

They each casted a glance at the other and suddenly started laughing. Somehow talking about all of this made the tension that was around them disappear and brought on a calmer mood. For a while they started to talk about whatever popped into their heads. It was just some everyday conversation that you would hear at any place in the world, but to them it was something more.

"Hahaha!...Oh and remember that time when that weird baby alien came and started stealing all that weird stuff?" Kevin was really enjoying himself. The only time when he was really this calm and happy was when he was working on his car or when he was alone with Gwen.

"Yeah, I remember. She was so cute! And her parents were really nice too. I hope we get to see them again." She told him. She remembered that baby alien and wondered how much it must have grown. Since it was a lien it probably grew up a lot.

Kevin smiled at her. "You were really good with it. You knew how to take care of it and what it wanted." He couldn't stop himself from speaking his thought. "I guess it just shows what a good mother you'll be." He realized what he just said and almost slammed on the breaks. Why the heck did he just say that?

Gwen almost chocked on her breath. What did he just say? She felt her cheeks turn red and she turned to stare out the window. "O-oh…T-Thank you." She stuttered over her words.

"Kevin could feel his whole face turn crimson. "Yeah…sure. No problem." What else was he suppose to say after something like that? Man, he really could be an idiot sometimes.

After a few more minutes of driving they finally pulled into the RV parking spots. Since only RVs were allowed Kevin parked a little off away, towards the entrance of the woods. The car finally stopped and Kevin pulled out the keys but neither moved to get out.

"So…" Gwen played with a piece of her hair.

"So…" Kevin fiddled around with his keys.

Gwen didn't want to say at this point. She was really happy about what he said, but it was so awkward now. Also since he said that does that mean he had a hidden meaning to it? He didn't mean that…no. he wouldn't think about that. They were still too young to be parents and thinking about stuff lie that.

Looking out the window, Gwen looked out into the woods when a smile graced her face. "Hey." She turned her head to face him.

Kevin had to stop himself from jumping. "Yeah?" He gave a quick glance up. He was to embarrassed to look at her.

"Later, around midnight when everyone's asleep let's meet up back here at your car." She said.

Now he looked up. "Why? Is there someplace you want to go?" He wondered if there was a mall or something open around that time that she wanted to go too.

"You could say that. You'll see later." She told him finally getting out of the car.

Kevin watched her get out before finally stepping out himself. He locked his car, checking first that it was locked, and headed over to the Tennyson's. He didn't know what it would be like, hanging out with the Ben that he knew now was ok, but the ten year old Ben? That was whole another story. This Ben was the one that his old self always tried to kill, destroy, and hurt those around him.

He let a low sigh as he remembered his first time in the null void. Gwen was in there with him, and that was the first time he ever held her in his arms. Although he couldn't really count holding her hostage as really holding her in his arms, but in a way it kind of counted. But if he had kept her hostage then Gwen would have been trapped in the null void with him, she would have gone through all the pain and suffrage that he had to go through. As much as he now would have wanted her to be in there with him, to give him words of encouragement and show him that there really is a light at the end of the tunnel, he would never allow that to happen to her.

If he had to go back into the null void then he would do it alone. He wasn't going to put Gwen through any of that. He would protect her with everything he had. Even if it meant turning back and heading back into the dark, he would do it for her.

"Kevin! What are you doing over there? Come and join us!" it was Ben's loud and annoying voice that brought his mind back to Earth. He hadn't realized that he hadn't moved from the spot next to his car. He moved his feet and headed over to the picnic table that was now out; he scanned over the table and found an empty seat, next to the Gwen of the past. Well it was still Gwen so he really didn't have to complain, and besides, it's not like he was sitting next to Ben.

He sat down and looked at the food that was placed at the table. He had to stop himself from shuddering. "Uh…what is this?" He poked at his food.

Grandpa Max came out of the rust bucket with another bowl filled with what looked like a bowl of live worms. "Oh this is just some regular old camper's food. Goat stomach sandwiches some fried liver egg salad, and live worms." Everyone almost gagged. "Now I know this all sounds weird, but trust me, it's good for your heart and good for your digestive system." He said smiling he was about to take a seat when he gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot the pickled eggs." He ran back into the RV.

Everyone looked at each other and then the food.

"So…where do we dump it this time?" The past Gwen asked.

"I don't know. And I think grandpa found our last hiding place." The ten year old Ben said.

"Not a problem." The old Ben said. "Gwen. Kevin." He looked at them and the nodded. Gwen stood up and used her powers to locker and closed all exits of the rust bucket and made it impossible to see out of. "Good job. Ok, Kevin, you're up." Kevin nodded and absorbed a ground.

Using his powers he picked up the table and swung. "Batter up!" He shouted swinging the foods off the table and sent them flying off far into the woods.

"Whoa." Both ten year olds said.

"Yeah, I know." Ben said walking up to Kevin. "But you get use to him. Sort of."

"Ben." Gwen warned. "Be nice."

"Sorry." He said.

Kevin just shrugged. He was used to not paying attention to what Ben said. "Ok, now that the live bait is gone, can we get some real food?" He asked turning back to normal.

"I'm up for that." Gwen said still holding the door to the rust bucket shut.

"But how?" The younger Gwen asked. "I'm pretty sure Grandpa will find it weird that we suddenly got regular food instead of his gross stuff."

She had a point. It was going to be hard getting past Max. He wasn't one of the best plumbers around for nothing. They all thought about how they would get past him and get some real food in them.

"I got it!" Ben told them. "Gwen, let go of the door and just follow my lead." He told his cousin.

Gwen nodded releasing the door and allowed her grandfather to come out with two bowls of what _he _believed was food. He walked out over to the table and looked at everyone.

"Ok, now who was holding the door closed?" He put his hands on his hips and tried to look angry.

Ben nudged Gwen in the arm and motioned for her to speak. "Oh, that was me grandpa. I was…uh…showing everyone my powers." She tried to smile but couldn't. She could never lie to her grandpa.

He gave her a look and was ready to open his mouth when Ben stepped in. "Uh…grandpa. Kevin and Gwen said that they wanted to go and check out the spot where Vilgax and the other Kevin were at."

Max looked away from Gwen and stared at Ben. "What? Why would they want to do that? Its lunch time and you guys need to…eat?" He looked down at the table and saw that the food was gone. "Wow. You guys must have been hungry."

"Not as much as we are now." Kevin mumbled to himself but could still be heard. Gwen looked at him and jabbed him in the side. "Ow!" Max gave him a strange look. "I…uh…stomach ache. I ate to fast." He said.

Max just gave him another look before turning back to his future grandson. "Are you guys sure you want to do that? I mean, Ben, you of all people must know that Vilgax will stop at nothing to get the Omnitrix. There is a reason why he's on the plumber's most wanted list." He explained to all of them.

Gwen walked up next to Ben and smiled at her grandfather. "Relax grandpa, Kevin and I will be careful. Besides it's not the first time that we've been in dangerous situations."

"And it probably won't be our last." Kevin added coming up to stand next to Gwen. "Hey, you got nothing to worry about. We're going after me, and the only one that knows me better then me is me." He turned his head and looked down at Gwen and smiled. "Well sort of." Gwen smiled too.

Max caught this moment and looked at both teens, he turned to look at Ben who only shrugged and smiled back.

He looked back at Gwen and Kevin and sighed. "Alright, you can go. But be back in an hour, if not I'm coming to get you guys." He warned them.

Kevin and Gwen looked at one another and almost laughed. "Oh, trust me grandpa. I don't think we'll be gone that long." Gwen answered.

They didn't stay too long after that, they all had a feeling that Max knew that they were lying. Kevin ran to his car and drove back to where Gwen was waiting for him, with a bag of money hidden away from Max. After they got settled Kevin drove off to the nearest fast food place and ordered food that they could actually eat without gagging up. They say down and ate their own food first before they headed back to the camp. They didn't Max anymore suspicious then he already was.

The sun was just setting when Gwen told Kevin to take a different route before they headed back to the camp.

"What for?" He asked her turning down into a forest road. He tried not to yell and complain about how this road was going to ruin his paint job.

"Remember that place I said I wanted to go to when everyone was asleep? Well, I doubt that grandpa will let us out of his sights again tonight, so I figured we might as well go now." She told him looking up a headed at the road. "Ok, you have to make a right up here. It comes up on you pretty fast so you have to be ready." She warned him.

"No problem." He said looking ahead. He wondered what Gwen wanted to show him anyways. There was nothing out here in the woods, at least as far as he knew. Maybe there was…

"Stop!" He stopped short on his brakes and turned to Gwen. "What? Is there something in front of us? Behind us?" He looked around for anything but didn't see anything.

"No, you almost missed the turn." She pointed towards an opening that was hidden away in the dark. "I told you, it comes up on you pretty fast."

Kevin just grunted and turned his car to the right and headed down the darken trail. It wasn't dark enough that he needed his head lights on, but still dark enough for something to pop out at them.

"Ok, you can stop here." Gwen told him. He stopped his car and got out. Gwen, who was already out, took his hand and led him into an open meadow.

"Nice." He said. It was really peaceful here and there were all sorts of flowers around them, he could sort of see why she wanted to bring him here. Sort of.

"Yeah the bottom is nice looking, but it can't compare to the top." She pointed up towards the sky.

Kevin looked up and gasped.

All around them were bright stars that you could see so well. There was still light out and the sky gave off a purple orange color, but these stars were shining bright despite that. You could see some of the constellation and a lot more.

"Whoa." He said looking at as much of the stars that he could see.

"I know. I said the exact same thing when I first came here." Gwen said. "I came here one time before on a trip with grandpa about two years ago. I came out to practice my powers but I didn't get much done, since I spent most of the time looking at the stars." She told him looking up.

"This place is really cool and…"He turned his head to look at Gwen and had his breath caught in his throat. With the meadow in the background and the stars and lights around them, to him, Gwen looked like she was glowing. She looked so beautiful and angel like to him. "…really beautiful." He somehow managed to gasp out.

Gwen looked at him and saw him staring at her. She blushed and suddenly felt really embarrassed but couldn't look away. It was like his eyes held a magic spell over her.

"Kevin I…I…" She tried to speak but she couldn't. Both of them closed their eyes and moved their heads closer. It felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of them in the world.

They were just an inch apart when time moved again.

"Well it seems that we're interrupting a special moment here."

Kevin and Gwen opened their eyes and turned to see Vilgax and the mutated Kevin standing before them.

"Who cares!? I say we…Hey!" The mutated Kevin stopped and looked at his future self. "Hey! You're me!" He pointed at his future self. "But how…? And why aren't you a monster like me?! And why are you holding that girls hand?!?" He shouted out.

Both Kevin and Gwen looked down at their hands and saw that they were indeed still holding each other's hands. They quickly let go and got ready to fight.

Vilgax looked at them and pulled out a device that scanned them. "It seems that the boy really is your future self, as for the girl…she's giving off the same scans as the young girl who is always with Ben Tennyson." He said.

"Ew! So you're telling me that I'm holding hands with Ben's geeky cousin!? Gross man!." Kevin said disgusted with what his future self was doing.

"Hey! I am not a geek!" Gwen said hands glowing.

"Yeah, and she ain't gross." Kevin said pointing back at her. Gwen glared at him. "What? Not helping?"

"Not really." Gwen told him.

"Enough talk!" Vilgax took a step towards them. "I don't know how you both got here from the future but I can assure you that you won't be going back."

Vilgax threaten them and they both knew that they were gong to have a big fight on their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight came a lot faster then Kevin wanted it too. He knew that by being in the past, he would eventually fight his old self, but not this soon. Not when things were just starting to be good, not when he was actually happy with how his life was, not when it was just him and Gwen.

Gwen was strong and could handle herself, but with just them two fighting against Vilgax and the Kevin's mutated past. It was hard coming up with plans on such short notice. Does he go after Vilgax or his past? He knew all of his old moves but Vilgax was very strong and he was worried for Gwen. Then there was the fact that she would probably go easy on the ten year old Kevin but he wouldn't show her any mercy. He didn't know what to do.

How the heck did Ben come up with plans so easily?!

"Enough of just standing around!" Kevin eleven shouted out before jumping in the air and headed right for Gwen. He used one of his four-arms hands and aimed for her head.

Reacting quickly, Gwen put up a shield and jumped back. "Well that's a new trick, but it still won't save your sorry butt!" Kevin eleven jumped at her again with more force then last time.

Kevin saw his old self fight Gwen and ran for her. "Gwen!" He almost reached her when Vilgax jumped in front of him and threw him to the ground.

"It would be wise for you to pay attention to yourself and your own battle." He said.

Kevin sat up from the ground and glared at Vilgax; he made a quick glance to Gwen and watched her put up more shields. He clenched his fists before running towards his car.

Vilgax watched this and laughed confidently. "It would seem fighting his past is much to hard for the boy. He's running away and abandoning you to fend for yourself." He turned his attention towards Gwen.

Gwen glared at Vilgax and remembered how much she hated him. "You don't anything about him. Kevin doesn't run away, he's not a coward!" She told him. She didn't know what Kevin was planning but she knew that he wouldn't leave her. She readied herself to attack Vilgax but was stopped by Kevin eleven.

He made a fist and punched at another one of her shields. He shattered it and used his tail to knock her to the ground. "What do you know? You don't know anything about me so don't act like you do." He spat at her. He didn't know why, but hearing her talk about his future self like that, like she cared about him, made him angry.

"I'll finish you off and make that you don't have any type of fu…ture!" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard something coming at him. He and Vilgax turned around and saw a green car coming right at them. Both jumped out of the way and the car stopped right in front of Gwen.

Once it stopped Kevin got out of his car and looked down at Gwen. He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet and got in front of her and glared at the two that had attacked them. "You're wrong. I'm nothing like you or the way I used to be. I'm different and people know it, Gwen knows it. She knows me a lot better then anyone I know." He told them the truth. He was different from his childhood and to him Gwen really was the one who truly understood him.

Gwen stared at Kevin with a slightly shocked look on her face. She had never seen him open up o much about her or himself. It was really sweet. "Kevin." She grabbed one of his hands in hers and smiled. "Thank you."

Kevin looked down at their joined hands and smiled back at her. "No problem." Time stopped once again for these two. They stared at each other and felt another bliss of happiness, they forgot all about the fight that was going on, they could only see and think about each other.

Vilgax watched the two from his spot with disgust. Watching them make lovey-dovey eyes and stuff disgusted him. He hated humans a lot but at this point he hates human love more. To him love was a weakness, if you must love something, then love power and only power. "Enough of this foolishness!" he brought the two out of their trance and made them focus. "Tell me where Ben Tennyson is and I'll make sure that your demise is painless!" He shouted at them.

Gwen's hands glowed and she readied herself to fire at Vilgax. "Oh yeah, cause that's real convincing." She ran at him and fired an energy beam and sent him flying backwards.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kevin eleven raised his fists and aimed at her head again, this time believing that he would hit her.

Gwen watched all this happened in slow motion. She wanted to move away but she didn't have enough time, all she could do was close her eyes and hope that she could somehow make so that she could land safely. Her eyes closed tightly she waited for the impact but didn't feel anything. She only heard a low grunt coming from in front of.

Opening her eyes slowly she gasped at what she saw happening. "Kevin!" He was covered in green armor, meaning he absorbed the matter from his car, and was fighting back against his old mutated self.

The eleven year old glared at his future self. "Dude, how can you be defending this stupid girl!? She's that dweeb's cousin. It's her fault too that I was turned into this monster!" he used another arm and tried to hit Gwen but Kevin stopped him.

Kevin grunted and tried to push his past self back. "Urgh!...you're wrong. Gwen…she isn't…like that! If anything…she would help me if I ever became a monster again, she…she wouldn't abandon me!" This time he successfully pushed his past back. "I know you can't see it now, but trust me, you actually have a good future to look forward too." He told him.

Kevin eleven looked up at the man he was going to become and for a moment you could see the regular human boy who was not a monster, but a person who wanted to finally be accepted.

"Arghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vilgax appeared behind them. Kevin and Gwen looked up at got ready to fight him again. "Argh…Urgh!!!!!" A bright red beam came out of nowhere and hit Vilgax, knocking him away from Kevin and Gwen.

"I told you I would come looking for you if you took to long." They turned their heads to the person who just saved them. "Grandpa!" Gwen ran up to her grandpa and hugged him. Max looked down at his granddaughter and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're alright, bot of you." He turned to Kevin.

"Yeah, a little shaken up but we're good." Kevin said walking up next to Gwen.

"Gwen! Kevin!" Ben came running up to both of them along with the past Gwen and Ben. "You guys ok?" He asked them both.

"We're ok, Ben." Gwen told her cousin.

"Cool." He said then looked over at Vilgax and Kevin Eleven. "Now that we're all together, what do you say we show these guys what we can do?" Ben said getting the Omnitrix ready.

"Count me in." Kevin said. "Mind if I see that for a minute?" He took hold of Max's ray gun and absorbed the metal on it. "Oh yeah, this will do."

"I'm in." Gwen said ready to fight back for real this time.

"Then let's go!" Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix and transformed into an alien. "Swampfire!"

"Eww! Gross!" The past Gwen covered her nose. "You stink!"

Swampfire glared at her. "I don't stink that bad." He replied back to her.

"Yes you do." Gwen added.

Swampfire turned his glare to her. "Whatever, can we please just do this already?"

Kevin smirked. "Sure." He grabbed Swampfire by his arm and threw him. "You first." He aimed him at the two villains. "You ready?" He asked looking down at Gwen.

"Oh yeah." Gwen created a platform and started to run towards Ben and the others. Kevin looked at her and smiled to himself before joining in on the action.

Swampfire threw a fire ball at both Vilgax and Kevin Eleven. Kevin Eleven went flying but Vilgax blocked it and ran at Swampfire.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" He was trying to use his claws at cut and rip apart Swampfire. "You may have more experiences with the Omnitrix but you are still nothing more then a mere child!" He cut off both of Swampfire's arm.

"Ben!" Max called out.

Ben looked at his future alien self and decided that he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. "That's it. It's hero time!" He was about to slam down on the watch when Gwen stopped him. "Hey! Why'd you.."

"Because it looks like something's happening." She pointed towards Swampfire.

His two arms started to regenerate and grow back onto his body. Vilgax's eyes widen for a second before they got serious again.

"That will not help you!" He went to hit him again but Swampfire held both his arms. "Oh, I think it will." He fire two fire balls at Vilgax and knocked him flying into a tree, knocking him out.

Meanwhile both Gwen and Kevin were fighting off the old Kevin. Both knew that they couldn't hurt him too much; otherwise they might end up doing damage to the Kevin that they knew.

Kevin Eleven was using his arm from Heatblast and firing at the two of them. "Ha! You can't take me on. I'm Kevin Eleven! Besides, anything you do to me will affect you too!" He said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Kevin said from behind the shield. "Follow my lead." He told Gwen. He ran out from the shield and tackled his mutated pas to the ground. "Gwen!"

Breaking her own shield, Gwen used her powers and created beams to capture and trap Kevin Eleven. She held on tight, making sure that he wouldn't be able to break free.

"Ugh! Argh! Urgh!...Let me go!" Kevin Eleven cried out trying to break free still.

Kevin stood up from his spot and stared down at his old self. "Sorry. But this is for your own good." He raised his fist and knocked his eleven year old self out.

Swampfire came running over and looked at both Kevin's, he turned back into Ben. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" He asked.

"I guess but it has to be done." Kevin said turning back into his human form. "Gwen can you erase his memory and put in the one he's suppose to have?" He looked her straight in the eyes and held a serious look on his face.

"Kevin? Are you sure you want that to happen?" Gwen asked him. She didn't expect him to her that. She would have thought that he would want his old self to keep the memories, to have something to look forward to in the future.

Kevin looked down the face of his old mutated self and nodded. "I'm sure." He turned to look at her and only her. "My past and my future are so different. I'm grateful for the way things turned out for me and I don't want to take a chance of ruining it." He told her honestly. He didn't know how this incident would affect his future and he didn't want to take any chances that it might actually change the way it was.

Gwen gave him one last look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He told her.

She looked him in the eyes for one more moment before walking over to the mutated boy and kneeled down and put her hands on both sides of her face. Her hands and eyes began to glow and she started to use her powers to reverse his memories. It didn't take her long to finish. "There, that should do it. I can't be positive that it completely worked; I've never done this before. But it should have worked." She explained standing up and moved next to Kevin and Ben.

Ben walked up next to Kevin and gave him a quick look. "You sure you're ok with this man?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Besides it's meant to be this way and I'm cool with that." He said turning his gaze to the knocked out Vilgax. "We should probably do the same to him." Gwen nodded and moved towards Vilgax and did the same to him as she did the old Kevin.

"So what are we going to do with them now?" The past Ben asked.

"Yeah, even with their memories changed they'll still attack us once they wake up." The past Gwen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Kevin told them. He walked up to his car and got and started it up. He stuck his head out the open window. "You might want to get out of the way!" He warned them. They all took a few steps back and waited to see what he was going to do.

Kevin looked at them and saw that they were a good distance away he pressed a yellow button that was in his car and watched as the headlights began to give a very bright glow before fire a beam at his old self. The beams hit the old Kevin and a portal was made and Kevin Eleven was sucked into the portal. Kevin turned his car so that it faced Vilgax and did the same to him.

Happy that everything was taken care of, he got out of his car and walked back up to his friends. "Told you I had it covered."

Gwen and Ben both looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Kevin?" Ben began.

"Yes Ben?" Kevin knew what he was going to ask.

"What the heck was that?!" Ben asked him. He doesn't remember that being part of Kevin's car.

"Is that what you added on to your car this morning?" Gwen asked him. She's seen him add on a lot of things to his car but not that one.

Kevin smirked. "Yeah, I just added that on before we left." He said.

"And what exactly is that thing anyway?" Ben asked again.

"It's a null void projector beam." Max came up behind them and looked at Kevin.

Kevin nodded his head. He should have known that Max would have been able o tell what it was. "Yeah, I kind of found it one day and decided to add it on to my car."

Max raised an eye brow at Kevin. "You do know that it is illegal for any non-plumber to have a null void project."

"Yeah, I know." Kevin said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You do know that I could have you arrested for having that?" Max gave him another look.

"Yeah, I know you could, _if _I wasn't a plumber." He said still smirking. He took out his badge and showed it to Max and everyone else.

"No way! You're a plumber!?!" The past Ben shouted out. The world was nothing making sense to him anymore. First he's a newly reformed and nice Kevin and now he's a plumber? He felt like he was going to faint.

"It's not just Kevin, grandpa." Ben said. "We all are." Ben added pointing at Gwen who took out her own badge and stood next to Kevin.

Max didn't really know what to make of this. "Well…this is different. I'm not really sure what to say." He put one hand on the back of his head. "Other then the fact that I'm very proud of all of you."

After some much explain was done they all headed back to the camp. Kevin and Gwen road back together along with the past Ben and Gwen. The ten year old Ben really liked his car and kept trying to push every button that he saw. Once finally back at camp they made a campfire and started to talk about all different that happened to them either in the future or the past.

Kevin feeling that he didn't really belong there moved over towards his car and sat on the hood. One leg up so that one of his arms dangled from it, he looked up at the stars and began to get lost in thought.

"Hey." A voice broke him free from his thoughts.

"Hey." He smiled as he watched Gwen walk over to him and sit down on the hood next to him. She was the only one he allowed to sit on his car.

"What's up?" She asked him smiling.

"Nothing much, just thinking." He answered before looking back up at the sky.

"About what? Do you maybe wanna share your thoughts?" She asked him.

Kevin gave her another smile. He understood the hidden meaning behind her questions. "Depends…"

"Depends on what?" She asked him.

"Depends if we're be listened to or not." He told her. He had no problems sharing his thought with Gwen, but with everyone else, he wouldn't speak at all.

Gwen understood what he meant and used her powers to see if they were being watched or listened too. "Don't worry, we're clear. Everyone else is inside the rust bucket talking about some of grandpa's old adventures." She told him.

"Oh, ok." He looked down at the ground. He was glad that it was just them but he wasn't sure if they should really talk about what had happened today.

"Kevin…? Are you…I mean, are you upset with the way things turned out for you?" She finally asked him.

"I'm not really sure. I mean I get that it had to happen, but that doesn't change the fact that I wanted it to go down another way." He explained to her still looking at the ground.

Putting one hand on his shoulder Gwen moved closer to him. "I know you do, I wanted it to happened differently too."

That surprised him. "You did?"

She nodded. "When I think about everything that you must have gone through after spending most of your life in that place it made me realize just how hard your life has really been." She said to him looking at the side of his face. When he still wasn't facing her she made him turn to look at her. "But that also made me realize just how strong you really have become, Kevin."

He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was telling him the truth. "Thank you." He moved his head closer to hers and she did the same. Their eyes began to close and theirs moved even closer together, their lips were only a few inches away.

"Hey you guys!" Ben's voice broke up their little moment. "Come on it. You're missing all the fun!" He waved at them not knowing that he just ruined their moment.

Kevin was getting really tried of this. He jumped off his car, picked up the nearest rock, and threw it at Ben. It hit him right on the head. "Ow! That hurt Kevin!" Ben shouted holding his head.

"It was supposed too." Kevin called back to him. He watched as Ben mumbled something and went back inside the RV

Gwen sighed and shook her head. Boys. She slide off the car and looked up at Kevin. "We should probably head inside before they all come out to get us." She told him.

Kevin let out a defeated sigh. "Guess you're right." He looked down at Gwen and saw that she was avoiding his gaze and she was blushing.

"Wha…?!" Before he could even ask, Gwen's lips made contact with his. He stood frozen in shock for about a moment before he respond and kissed her back. Her hands on his chest and his arms around her back they shared their first kiss beneath the shining stars.

They finally pulled back when the need for air became too great. Panting they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Wow." Gwen sighed out.

"I know." Kevin responded back. He didn't know what else to say.

They both stared at each other for another moment before Gwen pushed back slightly. "I guess we better head back in now."

"Yeah, we probably should." Kevin agreed. His mind was a fog right now, he felt so happy at this moment.

Holding hands they headed back to the rust bucket and didn't care about the stares or questions that they received when they walked in together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JUST WAIT GUYS. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TOO GO BEFORE IT ENDS. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THE NEXT ONE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Things really seemed to have calmed down once Vilgax and Kevin Eleven were back in the null void. They didn't have to worry about being attacked in the middle of the night so they were able to sleep peacefully. But once morning came, they realize that they had another problem. Charmcaster.

"Something wrong kids?" Max asked walking up too his two future grandkids and Kevin. He found them all sitting on the picnic table with serious looks.

Ben was the first to answer him. "Sort of."

Gwen answered next. "We're a little worried about something, grandpa." She told him moving some hair out of her face.

Finally Kevin spoke. "Yeah, we're trying to figure out how to stop this…witchcaster girl from our time.

"Charmcaster." Both Gwen and Ben corrected him.

"What's that about Charmcaster?" They all turned to see the ten year old Gwen walking up to them. The ten year Ben was not far behind her. "Are we going to fight her next?"

"We are, but you're not." Gwen told her past self.

"What do you mean?" The past Ben asked.

Ben answered that question. "Well it was because of Charmcaster that we even got sent to the past, but the whole time that we were here we haven't seen her once." He explained to them. "So we're not sure what we should do right now. For all we know she could be in the future waiting for us, or hiding here in the past waiting for us to leave so that she can attack you guys."

The younger Ben just scoffed at the idea. "So what. We've fought and beat the snot out of Charmcaster before. We can so do it again." He said getting the Omnitrix ready. "Besides we don't need to worry. Not when Ben 10 is around!"

Everyone gave him annoyed looked and sighed. "Gwen was I really like that?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Trust me you were a lot worse." She told her cousin remembering just how annoying he use to be.

Kevin chuckled at this. "Trust me Ben, even I remember just how annoying to use to be, and let's just say that old habits die hard for you." He ruffled Ben's hair just to annoy him.

Ben moved Kevin's hand away and fixed his hair. "Anyway we're trying to decide what we should do. I mean we do have to get home soon."

"Aww! Do you really have too?" The younger Ben whined. "I was hoping we could have a battle to see whose Omnitrix was better."

Gwen giggled at her cousin's old self. "Sorry Ben, but we need to get home. If we stay to long it could really affect our future and yours." She told him gently.

Ben got up from his seat and stood in front of his past self. "But don't worry you'll see just how much better the Omnitrix gets in my time period."

The younger Ben smiled at this. "Ok." Then he got a little smirk on his face. "But there's no way that you're Omnitrix is nicer then mine."

"What? You have got to be kidding me. I'm not going to fight my past about who's Omnitrix is cooler." Ben said crossing his arm.

Gwen smiled at her cousin. "That's really mature of you Ben."

Ben nodded his head thanking her for the compliment. "Besides it's so obvious that mine is way cooler and better." He grinned.

"What no way. My Omnitrix is way better." The younger Ben argued.

"Please, I remember those guys and I know for a fact that all my new guys could take them." Ben argued back.

"Yeah right. I bet Heatblast could kick the snot out of all your guys." The ten year old argued again.

"Please. Did you not see Swamfire? Heatblast wouldn't stand a chance." The fifteen year old argued right back.

While they argued everyone just gave them weird looks.

"What I'd tell you? Old habits die hard for Ben." Kevin said pointing towards the two Ben's that were still fighting.

Gwen sighed at her two cousins. "Sometimes I really hate it when you're right." She continued to watch the two fight for a few more minutes before sighing again.

"So…how long to you think they'll keep that up?" Kevin asked after a few moments.

"Knowing Ben, it'll be a while before they stop." Gwen answered turning her head to face Kevin. They looked in each others eyes and remembered the kiss they shared last night.

"So…" Kevin spoke again but couldn't think of what else to say.

"So…" Gwen couldn't think of anything else to say either. All she could do was smile.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes completely forgetting that they had an audience watching them.

"Uh…excuse me?" A voice broke them from their thoughts. "Do you guys like 'Like' each other?" The old Gwen asked crossing her arms, staring up at the two teenagers.

Both teens blushed a bright crimson. "Well…uh…we….I…um…." They didn't know what to say at this moment. By now both Ben's stopped fighting and all eyes were turned on them.

"Well I…" Gwen tried to think of what to say but couldn't. "Uh…um…uh…..!"

Kevin watched her try and speak and couldn't help but gulp. Sure she kissed him last night and was always nagging him to ask her out, but he never really knew if she liked him or 'liked' him.

"Well…we…I mean I…." She looked everyone and gulped. "I…I…" She looked at Kevin and saw her watching him with a look in his eyes. She had never seen that look before and somehow that one look helped her find her voice.

"I…like him."

Time seem to freeze for a moment for everyone.

"You…what?" Kevin asked her hoping hat he heard her right.

"I said…"Gwen put her hand over his. "I like you, Kevin."

Kevin couldn't help but smile at hearing her words. "Thanks." He intertwined their fingers. "I…Like you too." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

Gwen could feel her smile get even bigger.

"Uh…guys?" Gwen and Kevin both turned their heads to look and see that Ben and everyone else was watching them. "Maybe we should continue this later?" Ben suggested with a weak smile. This felt a little awkward to him, he knew that the two of them liked each other, but he had never seen them acted like it.

Quickly, as if nothing had ever happened, they moved away from each other and looked at everyone but the other. They didn't know whether to be embarrassed that everyone was watching them, or mad because Ben didn't warn them that they had an audience. Either way both of their faces were bright red.

"Ha! I knew it. You totally like Kevin in the future!" The younger Ben said taunting his cousin. He kept laughing in her face before it finally dawned on him. "Ew! You like Kevin! That is so wrong." He faked puking.

Gwen annoyed with her cousin hit him right on the whatever. "Shut up, dweeb! Besides this Kevin and the one we just fought are like two totally different people. This Kevin is good and the other one was evil, so it like totally doesn't matter." She told him crossing her arms. She wouldn't admit it to her cousin, but she actually agreed with him, it seemed totally wrong for her to like Kevin, but didn't person and different timeline. Looks like things change a lot in the future.

Ben rubbing his head stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. You're just upset because we sent your boyfriend away and now you can't kiss him." He teases her laughing again.

Gwen finally had it with her cousin and kicked him in the stomach. He fell over in pain and Gwen smiled at her accomplishment. She finally shut her cousin up.

Max finally had it with the two of them and separated them. "That's enough fighting you two. Now we need to figure our how we're going to send your future self's back home." He told the two of them.

"But how?" Ben asked no longer holding his stomach in pain. "We don't know where Charmcaster is, and none of us know any magic." He said.

"Maybe not, but I think I have something that could help." Max smiled before going inside the rust bucket for a couple of minutes, before coming out with a ray gun.

"What's that grandpa?" Ben asked coming up to look at the gun.

"Wow! No way." Kevin smiled and looked at the gun in aw. "It's an interstellar transporter ray gun. They don't even make them anymore." He was amazed at what he was seeing.

Max looked at Kevin and smiled. "Seems like you know a lot about plumber's tech. well you're right, these bad boys haven't been made in last thirty years, a lot of plumbers thought that they were too dangerous if they ever fell into enemy hands so all plumbers were suppose to hand them in so they could be destroyed." He explained powering up the gun.

"And you didn't feel like it?" Gwen asked smiling at her grandfather. She knew that he had his reasons, he always did.

He smiled at his granddaughter. "Oh I did, but they asked for all plumbers to hand in their one transported gun, they didn't say anything about the second." He told them with a sneaky wink. "Besides I always figured that I would need this one day, and wouldn't you know it, I was right."

"What do you mean? Just what does this thing do anyways?" Ben asked looking cautiously at the gun.

"It's a transported gun. It can transport you anyway in the whole galaxy." Kevin explained to them.

"And you know this because…" Ben asked him with a raised eye brow.

"Same way I know everything else." Kevin explained simply.

Ben opened his mouth to speak again but Gwen stopped him. "So what are we supposed to do with it anyways?" She asked him.

"Well in theory, this should help you all get home." He answered her looking at the ray and then them.

"How's it supposed to do that?" Kevin asked. "This can only transport us anywhere in the galaxy, I'm pretty sure it can't transport us to the future." He said looking at the ray gun. Maybe Max was sending them to a planet that could help them get to the future?

"Actually with the help of this and Gwen, I should be able to send you guys back." Max told them.

Gwen looked confused now. "Me?" She asked looking at her grandfather. "What am I suppose to do?" she asked him.

"Your powers should be able to make that this ray can transport you all back to your time." He said. "Ben told me about Charmcaster and how you fought her. I think if we can combine your powers with this device, it should send you all back."

"Should send us back?" Ben asked his grandfather.

"I've never done this before, so I can't be sure of what will happen." Max explained to them. He looked at the three teenagers and then looked at the two ten year olds, who were looking up at him. "But before we do that, there's something else that we need to do first." He added with a very serious look. "You need to erase our memories of everything that happened today and put in the ones that we're suppose to have."

All gasped and looked up at Max, they didn't know what to say or think at this point. What he said was so unexpected, it really caught them off guard.

"Grandpa, what are you saying?" The past Ben finally spoke up?

"Yeah Grandpa, why would you want us to erase your memories?" The future Ben asked him next.

"Because knowing too much about the future is never good. You can change it a lot and not always for the best. For all we know, some parts of your time period could have already be altered." He said to them.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Ben asked him. This way we'll be ready for everything that comes our way." He added not seeing the problem at the problem that Max was talking about.

"Sometimes being too prepared isn't good. Human being need to be able to make mistakes and learn from them, if not then we're not really living our lives." He said to them. "Besides that, there are a few things in your time period that I know you don't want to change." He looked at Gwen and Kevin and they understood what he meant. If their past lives kept their memories then Kevin may not join up with them in the future and the team will never form, and neither will the love between Gwen and Kevin.

Gwen took in a deep breath and sighed. "We understand grandpa." She walked up to hers and Ben's past selves and put one hand on each of their heads. Her hands began to glow and soon enough both ten year olds started to close their eyes and they fell asleep. Their memories replaced with a different story of what happened these past two days.

Max smiled at his two sleeping grandkids and took them inside and laid them on their beds. He then turned to Gwen and nodded his head, telling her to do it.

Gwen moved to her grandfather, put her hands on his head and the same thing that happened to Ben and Gwen, happened to Max. They put him in his own bed and headed back outside to start up the ray gun that would send them home.

"Got any idea of how to work this thing?" Ben asked Kevin who was making a few adjustments to the gun.

"Not really. This is my first time every using this time of plumber tech, but what could really happen?" Ben opened his mouth but Gwen stopped him. "Don't even answer that." She warned him.

After a minute Kevin was ready. "Ok, now Gwen when I say so fire at the ray and I'll do the same. The blasts should be almost the same as when we fought Charmcaster and it should be able to send us home." He told them. Neither of them knew what would happen, but hoped that whatever did it would send them home.

Taking a few steps back, Gwen readied herself and so did Kevin. His charged up the gun and aimed it at Gwen; she did the same with her powers. They held each others eyes and you could see that they were hesitant to fire at the other. But they knew that they had to do it.

"Now!" Kevin fired the ray gun and Gwen shot her powers, both attacks hit the other right on and the wind around them was starting to pick up. Suddenly the sky turned black and the ground started to shake, then a giant vortex opened up beneath the three teens and sucked them in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They were spinning all around the vortex and could only wonder where it was taking them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The breeze blew by and slowly it began to wake her up. Her body felt heavy and she felt really exhausted for some reason, and her head really hurt. Opening her eyes Gwen saw that she was lying on the ground at the park.

"Oh! What happened?" She got up and held her head.

"Yeah, that's what I like to know." Ben replied sitting up next to his cousin. He too was holding his head.

"Oh man." Kevin was up next. "It feels like my brain was spinning around a tornado." He held his head and looked all around him. "Does anyone remember what we were doing here exactly?" He asked his two teammates. They shook their heads no; neither of them could remember what they were doing here.

"Were we fighting an alien?" Ben asked thinking that might be the reason why.

"Well look who finally decided to show their faces again." The three teens heard a voice from above and looked up. Charmcaster was floating above them and she looked ready to fight. "It's about time you all came back."

"Came back? What she talking about?" Kevin asked them.

"Who knows and who cares." Gwen replied getting ready to fight her old enemy.

"Gwen's right." Ben got the Omnitrix ready. "It's hero time!" He slammed down on the watch and transformed into one of his ten aliens. "Jetray!" He transformed and looked up at Charmcaster, he was about to fight when he had a weird feeling in his head. "Whoa. Déjà vu." He shrugged it off and went to attack; Gwen and Kevin were right behind him.

They beat Charmcaster with ease and sent her to the null void with the help of Kevin's car. It was dark already by the time they finished and Kevin drove Ben and Gwen home. He dropped Ben off first and then headed to Gwen house.

"Thanks Kevin." Gwen thanked him as she got out. She walked over to the drivers side and bent down a little to look in the open window at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, I…"Kevin stopped and looked at his car. "That's weird."

"What?" Gwen asked wondering what was wrong.

"My null void projector scan. It says that I've already sent three things into the null void." He told her trying to fix his scanner.

"But didn't you just put this in today?" Gwen asked him. Maybe the scanner was just reading it wrong or was on the frits.

"Yeah, I did. Maybe when I put in the scanner I didn't set it right?" He said figuring that must have been it.

"Guess so." Gwen said looking at the scanner and then Kevin. "Kevin." She called him.

"Yeah?" Kevin looked up at her and his eyes widened.

Gwen moved her head a little and kissed him. She didn't know what came over her but she felt the sudden need to kiss him. Kevin shocked by this didn't move at first but closed his eyes soon enough and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while longer before they both pulled back. They each had a smile on their face and didn't know why but had a strange feeling inside their hearts.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Gwen asked him still smiling.

"Yeah, definitely." Kevin smiled back at her.

Happy with what had just happened. Gwen waved goodbye and headed into her house, but not before turning around and blowing Kevin a goodbye kiss.

He watched her go in and blew him the kiss, he never thought he would ever say this, but he was happy with his life and the way things turned out. He was finally glad to be alive. He looked at Gwen's house one more time before he started his car and headed home. The whole way he thought about Gwen and how amazing it felt to kiss her.

The

End.


End file.
